The Developmental Research Activity has three objectives: 1. To implement a program which recruits new potential investigators and research projects, and reviews and funds new pilot research projects. 2. To provide interdisciplinary technical assistance where needed in the development of pilot project proposals and subsequent R01 cancer communication research proposals. 3. To evaluate the success of the developmental research program. To carry out those objectives the developmental research activity will: a) Solicit 3-5 page proposals for funding of no more that $50,000 over two years from Penn faculty annually. b) Fund two or three proposals in each year of operation of the CECCR. Proposals will be reviewed by a five member committee including faculty expert in communication and in cancer control, and final approval given by the EPIC Center Executive Committee. c) Provide technical assistance in the preparation and in the operation of the pilot projects, and assistance in the process of turning appropriate pilot projects into R01 proposals. d) Put into place a continuing evaluation system to assess the productiveness of the pilot program and the process for locating and choosing projects. e) The TTURC and the APPC will fund two additional projects of two years each during the program.